User talk:SonicHOG
Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Number Limbo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kazi22 (Talk) 21:56, 22 March 2009 Thanks. I was the one who requested the wiki in the first place, you see.SonicHOG 21:57, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Drew. I can write more articles of Barney. - SuperJohnnyCook Drew Hey Drew I will try to put the pics up on the articles - JAS Hey Drew we should make are own video shring site-battybarney Outstanding! Wiki! Yes, I'm still around! Some very important things have been happening with my family that have kept me very busy, but I have not forgotten you all. Good luck, this is great! Snork4colin 13:58, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I'm beginning work on Season 5 - Books Are Fun! If you see any formatting problems please correct/let me know. Snork4colin 00:09, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Sorry I haven't been here much. I have been dealing with School and Work but go ahead. I appreciate it. User:Kazi22 8 July 2009 I Need Help Does HIT Entertainment Fun Fest Would Be Part of The List of Notable Personal Appearances of Barney? Because Barney Appear At Edaville Back in July of 2008. - Jeremy Crispo You mean would it? I suppose. - SonicHOG 21:57, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Main Links I think we need to figure out how to add the Barney wiki to wikia's main Categories/wikis page. If you look at http://entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Entertainment you will not find us. Do you happen to know how to do that? Snork4colin 19:51, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I wish I knew how, but I don't. Sorry. - SonicHOG 14:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Barney new season I live in Maryland and want to know what time and day the new episode of Barney starts. If you could give me that information I'd appreciate it. Thank you. New Pages There are some pages that need to be improved like BJ,Barney Dolls and Main Settings through out the years. -- User:JASBarney3 JAS, the pages need to be made actually (they exist), but I can't exactly say they need to be improved. I might work on them sometime soon. Also, please put a signature after your messages. It helps to know who posted what. -- SonicHOG 07:56, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Tenagain Hi, I saw you mentioned that the actor who played Mr. Tenagain appeared as some kid's grandpa in season 10. Happen to know which episode? Thanks, Snork4colin 19:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) I can't think of the kid's name, but I know the episode is called "Grandpa's Visit" (and actually, I think it's in Season 11). -- SonicHOG 17:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks. The episode is "The New Kid/Grandpa's Visit" and Grandpa is indeed played by R. Bruce Elliot. Snork4colin 18:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. I mentoned the episode by that part, rather than both episodes. -- SonicHOG 08:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for administering this wiki so well. Some people may think you're a dick for changing things so that all the pages retain some sort of cohesive presentation. But that's what makes a good wiki. Some people may think you're a dick because you know a hell of a lot more than they do and make corrections. That's their problem. There is not a single person on the face of this Earth who knows more about the subject than you, and if anybody thinks they do they're deluded. You should never apologize for being the Barney god. If people have problems with the way this wiki is run they're certainly free to start their own and find out real quick what a shitpile it would be. Snork4colin 00:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the comments, John. And you're welcome for all of that. Although HIT knows a few things I don't (as do some of the Barney cast members), I do know quite a bit on Barney. Also, I should thank you for helping me (and if Wikia would allow me to make you a mod, I really would. Kazi apparently can't transfer that, I assume. SonicHOG 07:03, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Trying to be modest Drew lol --BattyBarney2 16:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Book Fair Hey Drew, I was just wondering, do you have a plot for Book Fair. It's the only DVD I don't have and I don't really know what it's about. Thanks. -- BattyBarney2 It's just a rerelease of the video "Read with Me, Dance With Me," except the DVD case is a book. -- SonicHOG 16:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh, didn't realise that, okay, thanks. --BattyBarney2 17:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) BJ through the Years I kind of messed up the BJ through the Years page, when I was creating it, it was fine, but when I saved it the table got all messed. Now it isn't allowing me to change it. Just wanna let you know I didn't do on purpose and if you could please have look at it. Thanks BJ I was editing the BJ thing, because I know the BJ designs Hey Drew, i was just wondering, did they play the Barney Theme Song in "Let's Go On Vacation", and "Barney's Jungle Friends"? -- 03:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) No, they didn't. However, in the shortened versions of them that aired on PBS ("Bienvenidos Barney" and "Home Sweet Home" respectively (both from Season 13)), they did. -- SonicHOG 06:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, but dont you think it's time HIT Entertainment stopped discluding the Barney Theme Song? -- 21:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, they should bring it back (in episode-based videos, they still have the Theme Song). Also, I'm sorry to keep nagging at you for this, but could you put your signature AFTER your message. You have the right idea, but just put it after your message instead of before. -- SonicHOG 21:35, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry about that. And i never got your opinion on Duncan Brannan's Barney voice. What did you think of it? -- 00:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) It's alright. I know it's hard to get used to. Anyway, I think Duncan Brannan did a pretty good job as Barney. While I still like Bob the most, Duncan did really well in taking his place (unlike Dean did afterwards). -- SonicHOG 01:22, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Exactly, and are there any other websites to watch copyrighted Barney videos or DVD's? Cause I want to see the Halloween episode. Sorry, i forgot to put my signature. -- 16:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Youtube and other sites are your best bet, if you don't want to buy Barney's Halloween Party yourself (It got rereleased back in September). -- SonicHOG 16:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I already have "Barney's Halloween Party" on video, but do you know if anyone has the season 11 episode "Guess Who?/Sweet Treats"? I'm hoping someone uploads that episode cause i also want to see it before halloween comes. -- 16:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Both of those are on the HIT Favorites Halloween DVDs (I can't think of the exact names, but they're both for Halloween). If you can't find those, just wait for PBS to air them. -- SonicHOG 16:27, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hachaverim Shel Barney Article Where did you find an article about Hachaverim Shel Barney? Rodney 00:01, October 3, 2009 I bought two articles online from The Jeruselem Report and The Dallas Morning News respectively. They were pay to view articles though, which is why I had to buy them. -- SonicHOG 21:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey Drew, you know how every other Barney season has a direct-to-video released after it, i wonder why there wasn't any for season 2? -- 20:36, October 5, 2009 (UTC) The next best thng was Imagination Island, despite it airing on NBC first. I would add Barney Live, but that was a live performance. Also, just as a bit of advice: when you ask a new question, can you start a new section for it (on this page)? (HINT: Like the heading for this question) -- SonicHOG 02:19, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, i'm not good at this so what do i press in order for me to start a new section? -- 23:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Basically, you do two equal signs (=) together, put your text after them and add two more equal signs after all that. (Like so: ' Blah ' (remove the apostrophes though)) Hope that helps. =) -- SonicHOG 01:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Bigshot Ooo! You're a Bureaucrat now! I suppose I could ask you for more rights now. But... There would be an downside as well as an upside to this. On the upside, there would be somebody else around who might be able to keep out the riffraff before they caused too much damage. That's about all I would do because I don't have a lot of time to do much else. The downside would be the fact that I'm a total bastard when it comes to administering things - somebody looks at me wrong and it's one strike and you're out. I could really piss some people off, possibly making things worse. Now, I'm not saying that I would block anybody for making mistakes or typos or minor things like that. I think I have a pretty good handle on what constitutes purposeful abuse. It's up to you, maybe somebody else will offer their opinion also. Snork4colin 23:24, October 8, 2009 (UTC) You know, I think I'll add you as an admin. In fact, that's part of the reason why I asked to be a bureaucrat now (to upgrade you to admin status), in addition to managing the site (as Kazi's not even around really). Besides, I've pissed off a few people already just because I want to keep the site safe. -- SonicHOG 01:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC) A Barney Home Video that should've been made. There should've been a Barney Home Video for Season 2. It's not fair that all the other Barney seasons have direct-to-videos released after them and there wasn't any for Season 2. -- 14:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Season 2 got the biggest Barney live show ever (as well as a TV special). No other season has had such fame. -- SonicHOG 02:28, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, "Barney Live In New York City", & "Imagination Island". thanks Drew, I forgot about those. But i was thinking they should've made a Barney Home Video in 1993 after season 2 finished. -- 17:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Drew, check out Barney on my profile. How much i HATE Youtube. BarneyandSonic102, Barneyandhisfriends, and battybarney got suspended from Youtube. How could this happen? Some of my favorite Barney episodes are all gone now -- 20:33, November 13, 2009 (UTC) For some reason, we're breaking copyright laws by posting them. We're not pirates or anything, but Lionsgate (the company that distributes the Barney videos (and HIT's other videos) and most likely the ones who got them suspended) are being jerks. I wouldn't necessarily blame Youtube fully for that. It's more Lionsgate, I believe -- SonicHOG 21:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's about time that we should do "DISCLAIMER" video before the episode that we do NOT own anything or infinging copyright. (And I'm not sure IF it's going to work). -- Rodney 01:06, November 13, 2009. Oh ok. Then I HATE Lionsgate then. Those idiots need to STOP suspending Barney fans from youtube. I wish they never had anything to do with Barney, and I wish there were no copyright laws against any Barney episodes, videos, or DVD's so that you guys can upload whatever you want. -- 22:35, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Lionsgate is just following the law, but going WAY too far with it. The thing that bugs me is that most of the videos they remove never will be released on DVD (pretty much anything pre-Dean Wendt). A disclaimer video is a nice idea, Rodney. -- SonicHOG 22:48, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I agree with both of you. Rodney for the disclaimer thing, and Drew for Lionsgate going WAY too far with the law. And besides, i'm sick of hearing Dean Wendt doing Barney's voice. I know he's not a bad actor, but for god sakes he SUCKS as Barney. Bob West, and Duncan Brannan were WAY better than him. -- 23:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Lyrick Studios I wish Lyrick Studios still owned Barney, because they came up with creative ideas for the Barney Franchize especially when they were first called The Lyons Group. Unlike HIT Entertainment whose been putting lazy effort on Barney nowadays. I miss Lyrick Studios. -- 04:32, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, I agree that HIT isn't doing the Barney franchise justice. However, they do a pretty awesome job on somethings (Barney's Jungle Friends was a kickass video in my opinion, as were the bonus features on the Best of Barney DVD (the video wasn't that great however)). Lyrick doesn't even EXIST anymore, due to HIT buying them, so there's no way they could buy Barney back. That said, I feel your pity. My belief, however, is more that HIT doesn't even CARE about the older Barney episodes really (save for airing some of them on Sprout and having clips of them on the "Barney's Favorite Memories" featurette (on the Best of Barney DVD)). --SonicHOG 07:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I saw "Barney's Jungle Friends" on demand, and it was pretty good. Mostly because they brought back some old songs like "The Raindrops Song", "Way Up In A Tree", & "Help Protect The Earth", but i didn't like how they shortened the song "And The Green Grass Grows All Around". But just to get back on topic, I agree that HIT doesn't even care about the old Barney episodes which is really sad. They need to release Seasons 1,2,3,4,5,& 6 on DVD along with the Barney & The Backyard Gang series.-- 14:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and the reason why I don't like the Barney's Colorful World Video is because the part where the Barney doll was sitting on the idea bench got cut off along with the intermission and when BJ and Baby Bop came out after the intermission. They should re-released it but no cut-offs and NO PLAY ROOM at the beginning and end. As for old Barney episodes onto a DVD I might try and talk to them on email. (IF I could do it.) --Rodney 06:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Songs that need to be brought back. There are alot of old Barney songs that really need to be brought back. I'm sick of all the random new songs they come up with nowadays. -- 04:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Actually, they do bring back older songs in the newer episodes. It may be hard to notice, but lots of familiar songs are sung once again (especially in Season 13 (My Family's Just Right for Me, Help Protect the Earth, Pick Up Your Part of the World, etc.)). --SonicHOG There are also some other songs that should've been brought back in the second Barney generation (Seasons 4, 5, & 6). Songs like "The 3 Little Monkeys Rap", "Sally The Camel", "Apples & Banannas", "Peanut Butter", "The Stranger Song", "Sapasponda", "Hurry Hurry Drive The Firetruck", "Do Your Ears Hang Low?" ect. I'm also pissed off at HIT for removing "The Barney Bag" from the series. How dare they? The Barney Bag was awesome. I also wish "BJ's Song" would return in the future. -- 20:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You mean Sarasponda? Anyway, I agree on how some songs should return and the forced removal of The Barney Bag. Do Your Ears Hang Low is still sung on the show, but very rarely. It's on a personalized Barney CD, as is My Family's Just Right for Me. In addition, they used the tune for "Hurry Hurry Drive the Firetruck" for a song in Let's Go to the Firehouse. Still, it's a shame that most songs that were written for the show and other childrens songs are wasted nowadays. It sucks a lot. --SonicHOG 03:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) It really does. If I had a time machine, I'd wish that Lyrick Studios still owned Barney, and that they never gave him away to the evil cluthes of HIT Entertainment and Lionsgate. -- 02:01, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What's your know account on Youtube? Hey Drew, It's me, Rodney. Are you planning to make a new account on Youtube? -- Rodney 00:30, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm done with YT I deleted all my videos and closed my account on YouTube. Pass the word. Obvious reasons - copyright threats & general harassment. Merry F**king Christmas. Snork4colin 23:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Enough said, John. I definately won't be posting on YT for a long time, if at all. Merry f*cking Christmas indeed. --SonicHOG 01:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Does anyone know HIT Entertainment's email? Cause I really want to give them a peace of my mind. -- 01:50, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You Know Myspace Maybe The Idea To Put Our Videos There You Know.Jeremyallencrispo 02:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) YouTube, MySpace, it's all the same. Barney's lawyers will get you eventually. Of course there are ways of sharing things which are less likely to get you into trouble, but for the most part are more trouble than they're worth. Funny thing is, Hit/Lionsgate are just squashing a whole bunch of *free advertising*. My videos had a total of TEN MILLION views when I shut it down. Yeah, it was copyright infringement. Big deal. You couldn't buy the stuff I had on there anyway! But even if a *small fraction* of those TEN MILLION viewers liked what they saw and went out and bought a DVD or plush toy, that's a chunk of change going right into Hit's pocket due to the FREE ADVERTISING. Snork4colin 15:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) My point exactly. Most of the original Barney videos/episodes can't even be bought anymore, nor could most of the videos I had on my page (ie: Barney Hebrew Season 2 videos). You can just tell HIT is mostly against nostalgia, as far as Barney goes. --SonicHOG 21:11, December 19, 2009 (UTC) At least some Barney videos/episodes exist on bobbyskids.com --dcelano 21:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You Know Battybarney is on Myspace as Battybarney Jr. http://www.myspace.com/458968968 and So Is Chris Anthony http://www.myspace.com/barneyandcjanthony Jeremyallencrispo 17:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi Drew, I've been away from Barney Wiki and Youtube for a while and I am deeply upset to find out how a large majority of the Classic Barney episodes have been deleted from Youtube. I'll just like to say that HIT Entertainment and Lionsgate (whoever) are jerks and I think Drew you've done a cracking job for us Barney fans. Thank you to all the other Youtube users who posted Barney videos - it was great while it lasted. Happy Holidays to you all and a Happy New Year :)--BattyBarney2 23:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC)